


A Little Wiggle and Bounce

by leftennant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little Valentine's Day Tasertricks prompted by <a href="http://just-call-me-your-darling.tumblr.com/">just-call-me-your-darling</a> on tumblr.  She asked for "Strip tease to “Bounce” by The Cab (my tasertricks theme song! Go listen to it if you haven’t!) either Darcy or Loki stripping. Dealers choice! =D"  I hope she likes it.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wiggle and Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, and I didn't beta it before posting...  
> Sooooo, yeah, nobody murder me for grammar on this one. :D
> 
> It's not exactly work friendly, but there's nothing more explicit than a striptease and some innuendo. Do with that what you will.
> 
> ******************************************************************

“Darcy, I don’t think…”

“No. You said anything I wanted. Well, this is what I want.”

Loki’s gaze followed her as she grabbed her drink and sat down on the couch. 

“Fine, but if you ever tell anyone,” he threatened.

“Who am I going to tell?” Darcy asked. “Bruce? Jane? Tony?”

“Yes. All of them.”

“I won’t tell them.” She rolled her eyes. “Calm down. Now. Music.”

Darcy stretched over the arm of the couch to hit play on her iPod dock, and then settled back onto the cushions. Seconds later, Bounce by The Cab poured from the speakers.

“Okay,” she said, scooping a handful of one dollar bills off the coffee table and waving them at Loki. “Batter up!”

He frowned. “You said nothing about bats.”

“Oh my god, Loki! Stop stalling and start stripping.”

His eyes met hers, and he began briskly unbuckling one of his vambraces. Once he had it undone, he dropped it on the floor with a pained expression and moved to the other.

She stared at the metal cuff on the rug for a second, and then said, “You really suck at this. Which is surprising, because usually your prowess with anything sexual can’t be measured by ordinary means. I had to make up a whole new scale just to cover it.”

“Please, tell me Darcy, how can I better serve you by undressing myself? Without magic. To unfathomably horrible music.” Loki glanced at the speakers with an expression of hatred that should have fried them.

“Hey! Cab is _not_ horrible.”

“Would you prefer deplorable?”

“This is coming from a man who got drunk two nights ago with his brother, and stood on this very coffee table singing some sort of Viking boat song for three hours. Three hours, Loki. No song should be three hours long.” Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. “You owe me for that, buddy. Bigtime.”

“I concede your point, but it would help if I had an inkling as to what I am supposed to do,” he replied, glancing down at his manifold layers of leather and then back at her. 

“Just, you know, be sexy. Sort of move your hips and like...I don’t know, take your clothes off to the music,” she explained.

Loki shifted his hips experimentally. “Like this?”

“Um, no,” Darcy replied, trying to suppress a laugh. “That’s way too stiff. Hang on, I’ll get up and show you.” She made her way to his side of the room. “Okay, so like, find the beat of the music, and then move your hips like this.”

He watched patiently as she demonstrated. “Do you do that at the same time you are removing your clothing?”

“Yeah,” she said, with a little shimmy. 

“I do not think it possible,” he scoffed.

“It’s totally possible. Plenty of people make a living doing it. Here, I’ll show you.”

Darcy slid one arm out of her shirt while still undulating her body. Then she slid the other one out, whirled the shirt over her head a few times, and threw it at him.

“See? It’s easy.” She shrugged.

“A shirt is one thing,” Loki sniffed. “I bet you cannot do the same with your pants.”

“Oh yeah, Glorious Purpose? How much you wanna bet?”

His gaze leveled on hers. “If you win, I will continue this ridiculous little game with you. If you lose…” He appeared to be thinking for a moment, and then his face lit up with a giant smirk. “If you lose, I want you on your knees for me.”

“Really? That’s it? I do that all the time. Twice last night. You were very vocal. I liked it.” Darcy smiled at the memory.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he said. “Kneeling is only half of it. It’s where I want you to kneel that makes it more of a...challenge.”

She looked at him warily. “Where?”

“Central. Park.”

“Loki, it’s February. Central Park is freezing.”

“Then I suggest you win, Mortal,” he retorted.

“Oh, I’ll win,” she snapped back. “Just watch me.”

“So you say,” he responded doubtfully. “I believe it remains to be seen.”

“Whatever, loser. Go sit. I’m about to school you in the finer points of burlesque, _and_ win this bet at the same time.”

Loki strolled over to the couch, sat down, and propped his boots up on the coffee table. Then he picked up her drink and gestured at her with it. “Go on. You have my full attention.”

She glared at him briefly. “Good.”

It took a second or two for Darcy to get the rhythm of the song, but then she caught it and was off, swiveling her hips so she moved all the way down to the ground and back again.

“Very nice,” Loki said. “I have always appreciated your flexibility.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Snake-boy,” Darcy snorted. “Watch this.”

Still moving in time to the music, she flicked the button on her jeans open, and peeled down the zip one tooth at a time. His eyes were fixed on the tiny tab of metal as it journeyed downward. Once she had them unzipped, Darcy started sliding her jeans down her hips, toying with them a little bit as she exposed a few inches of skin just to pull them back up again and cover it.

He shifted on the couch, switching which boot was over which on the coffee table. “Quite impressive, but can you get them all the way off?”

“Would I have taken the bet if I couldn’t?”

“I have no idea. You could be bluffing.”

“Oh, I'm so not bluffing. Just try to control yourself, because it’s about to get whole lot sexier up in here.” 

She began working the jeans down her thighs again, but putting a whole lot more effort into it. Her body twisted to the floor again, and when she came back up, she left the jeans at her ankles. Then she slid her bare feet out, kicked them up into the air, and tossed them in his face. 

“I. Win,” she declared, grinning at him.

Loki lifted the jeans away, and set them down beside him. “So you did. It was quite nice.”

“Quite nice? _Quite nice_?” she mimicked, offended. “Are you serious? That was fucking awesome, and you know it.”

“I suppose. It would be far more challenging to remove that miniscule corset you insist on wearing during the day,” he replied.

“It’s called a bra, and I’ve been removing them since I was twelve. I think I’ve got it down by now.”

“Well then, you won’t object to double or nothing?” Loki asked slyly. “As you are so very skilled at it, you are certain to win.”

“Sure, but let’s up the ante. I get the bra off while dancing, and you have to do a striptease for me, _and_ that swirly thing you do with your tongue that makes me scream,” she proposed.

“That sounds fair. As long as you agree to kneeling in Central Park and sexual congress on top of Stark Tower.”

“What is it with you and sex outdoors in frigid temperatures?” Darcy asked. 

“Shall I take that as a no?” he inquired.

She shook her head. “Nope. The bet is on, and you are going to lose. Again.”

“We shall see. Carry on, Darcy. I await your performance with baited breath.”

Glaring at him again just seemed redundant, so Darcy got right down to it. She worked her hips, running her hands over her curves. Loki continued to affect an air of polite interest, but she knew the truth. Every so often he would lick his lips, or change position on the couch. It was a definite tell that she was getting to him.

Finally she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She managed to get it free with one quick movement, and then held it over her breasts while slipping each strap off her arm. His eyes were wide and dark by the time she dropped it to the floor, and took a bow.

“I win again.”

Loki held his hand out, horned helmet materializing out of nowhere to sit in his palm. “Final bet. You finish without mishap, and I will let you wear this.”

Darcy swallowed hard. She’d been trying to get that helmet on her head for months. “Done.”

He nodded acceptance. 

This time she put everything she had into it. She cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers. Her hands roved over her skin, thumbs sliding into the waistband of her lace boyshorts, and slipping them down, inch by tantalizing inch. Loki looked ready to leap off the couch and pounce on her by the time they hit the floor.

Instead he remained seated, slowly clapping his hands. It was then that it occurred to Darcy that her God of Mischief boyfriend had just turned the tables on her in the sneakiest, most underhanded, most Loki way possible.

He’d gotten the striptease. Not her. _Him_.

It was unbelievable. How had she fallen for it? Knowing what he was like, how was it possible? She was a complete idiot.

“You are not an idiot,” he argued.

“Stop reading my mind,” she replied. “You tricked me.”

He got up, walked over to where she was, and gently placed his helmet on her head. “I am the God of Mischief, Darcy. You knew that when you took me to your bed. And just look at you, how could I resist? You are the most sensual, most intriguing, most breathtakingly lovely woman in the Nine Realms.”

“Flattery is not going to get you into my pants this time,” she told him in irritation.

“Your pants are over on the couch, and I assure you, Mortal, I have zero interest in them at the moment.”

“Loki…” she hedged, trying to ignore the effect his gaze was having on her.

He cupped her chin in his hand, angling his head down to hers and licking the seam of her lips. “Would you refuse your winnings? I think you mentioned something about my tongue.”

“Are you really gonna strip for me?” Darcy asked, feeling her annoyance with him dissipate.

“Will this do?” Loki’s clothes shivered out of existence. 

“Technically that’s not a striptease….”

“Ah.”

“...but I’ll take it.”

His lips curved up into a filthy smirk. “Then come with me, Mortal. I believe I promised to make you scream.”


End file.
